


make me come undone

by seyama



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Alola is still the best, M/M, Namelessshipping, Riding, Smut, bottom!Green, honeymoon sexy time, strong!Red because yES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8544391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seyama/pseuds/seyama
Summary: “R-red—”   He was cut off when Red sucked down on his throat, hard and insistent.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Redburn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redburn/gifts).



> where are all of the honeymoon sex fics at??  
> i took it upon myself to write one, because- you know-- you NEED at least ONE ;) enjoy !!!

  


They’d just landed in Alola, they were married – they were on their god damn _honeymoon_. Green still couldn’t wrap his head around it all.

He was still fully dressed, much like Red. He’d only just walked through the door and dumped his bags on the ground when Red had shoved him onto the bed, his eyes dark and hooded. Green barely caught his balance, about to ask “What—” but then Red silenced him with a harsh kiss, sucking and biting. Red pulled back, licking his lips, and Green swallowed thickly.

“R-red—”

He was cut off when Red sucked down on his throat, hard and insistent.

Green felt his stomach coil, heat brewing and his cock already twitching in excitement.

Red’s hand roamed up his shirt, fingers playing with his nipples; Green let out a breath, his body already hot from the humidity. Red started untying his buckle, strong hands lifting Green's hips up to rip the belt out from its loops.

Green lost all coherent thought, then.

Green kicked off his flip-flops, angling up to allow Red to pull his pants off, Red’s warm hands starting at his knees before worming their way up to stop on the inside of Green’s thighs. Green felt himself tremor, Red’s fingers hooking themselves in his boxers.

Red knelt down, breath hot as he stopped over Green’s clothed dick. He ran a tongue over it, wet and think, and Green arched, more blood rushing south.

“Red—” Green gasped, squeezing his eyes shut. His hands gripped the sheets, his bare legs running over the smooth fabric.

He could practically _feel_ Red’s smirk against his crotch; just teasing, light touches ghosting over his overly sensitive cock, a nip here and there. Red’s hands continued touching every inch of him, his arms weighing Green down. Red sucked him through his boxers for one agonizing moment, then.

“Fuck, _fuck_ —” Green whimpered, snapping his head down, “Fuckin’ – do something, please, _God_.”

Red looked up at him, a small smile playing at his lips; clearly pleased with himself so far. He moved back up, looming over Green, his hands carding through the gaps between the buttons on Green’s shirt. Suddenly it was ripped open, material tearing, and Green’s eyes widened.

“Holy f—” Green choked, “ _Hey_ , I _liked_ that shirt!”

Red seemed indifferent, running his callused palms over Green’s ribcage, fingernails scratching white lines over his skin, fading to pink. Green lost his breath, just watching his husband; Green brought his own hands up, tugging at Red’s clothes.

Red stood up to remove his shirt, pants-- everything until he was stark naked, his dick already half-hard. Green swallowed, admiring him, pure lust overloading his senses; needing Red’s body to slide over his own, sweat-slick and greedy for it.

Red slid back onto the bed, his strong arms winding around Green’s back and hoisting him up. Green fell into Red’s lap, locking his legs around Red’s waist; they stared at each other for a moment, time pausing, and then they both snapped forward at the same instant, starved as they kissed each other hungrily.

Green opened his mouth wider, accommodating Red’s tongue; angling his head and pressing closer as if to physically bind their lips together. Red’s hands ran over his shoulder blades, moving down until his fingers slid beneath the rim of Green’s boxers.

Green rutted up against him, his clothed dick pressing against Red’s desperately, _needing_ friction. Red brought a hand around to palm Green’s cock, and Green almost cried out in relief.

“Want-” Green let out a guttural moan when Red twisted his cockhead _just_ right, “Wanna ride you.”

Red merely nodded, pushing Green back onto the sheets; he lifted Green’s legs up in the air, Red’s eyes locked on his, gliding his boxers up until they flicked off his feet. Green felt raw, open; Red brought two fingers up, prodding Green to open his mouth.

Green sucked on them, lapping them up -- and Red pulled them out, adding his own spit before lowering his hand down to press them inside Green, tight and unexpected.

Green let out a strangled breath, clenching around Red. He spread his thighs wider, biting down on his fist when Red started scissoring, delving further in-- making Green thrash when Red curled his fingers over his prostate.

“F-fuck—” Green arched up, the sensation shooting up his spine like a firecracker; his body alight and bursting.

Red didn’t stop, running over his sweet spot again and again and again. Red gripped his cock, full and heavy and dripping pre-cum, stroking in time with his thrusts and Green couldn’t hold it in anymore. He came, sticky white shoots littering his stomach, panting fast as his body shook through it.

“You dick,” Green got out, watching the ceiling, “Wanted to _ride_ you—”

Cut short as he was manhandled again, the air leaving his lungs as Red hoisted him up; Red started to lay back on the bed, his face flushed, and then, without warning, he lowered Green down onto his cock.

“Ah!” Green choked, his still sensitive hole acting fast to adjust to Red’s thickness. His body was still tingling from before, his heart beating fast; he willed his body to relax, accepting Red, and Green felt his cock already perk up again in anticipation.

Green observed Red as he bottomed out. Red’s chest was heaving, his eyes glossy; Green couldn’t look away. He shifted slightly, swallowing a sob that threatened to escape when Red moved inside him.

Green concentrated on breathing, running a hand through Red’s hair affectionately; Red moved up, running his tongue down Green’s throat, sucking on his pulse point until Green felt pain there. Red’s fingers brushed over Green’s dick, feather light; he cradled Green’s balls, squeezing, and Green clutched at Red’s back, panting into his shoulder.

The air around them was unbelievably hot, sticky; Green wondered if it was the weather or Red that was making it difficult to breathe.  

“Green.” Red whispered into his skin, lips scorching.

Green kissed him one more time, licking the roof of his mouth before pushing Red back down to the sheets, panting. Red gripped Green’s thighs, licking his lips, and Green almost came again from the sight.

He tested the waters, lifting himself up once before coming back down on Red’s cock. The burn was still there, but it was good, scathing; Green started up a slow pace, drawing strength from his legs to bounce on Red’s dick, calculated.

Red’s hands cupped his ass, helping him, and _fuck_ this man had become strong. Green felt heat return to his dick, bobbing between them as Red started to match his thrusts. Green splayed his hands across Red’s chest, trying to find purchase, his breaths leaving him in short puffs, swallowing fast.

“Oh, _oh_ ,” Green breathed, fingers clawing, “Fuck, Red, _oh god fuck_ —”

Red picked up the pace, the sound of his cock slamming up into Green was downright filthy; rough and fast and not holding back. Each new time he pushed up into him, Green felt more air leave his lungs, choking him; his heart constricted, body on fire.

“G-green,” Red lost his composure, mouth slack and eyes closed.

Green looked at him, letting his husband consume every part of him; taking him for all he was worth. Green let himself go, words spilling from his lips, begging and pleading. Red went impossibly faster, filling Green up to the brim, making him whole.

Green arched his back, looking to the sky-- briefly asking for salvation. Red’s name tumbled out like a cry for help, like a broken record. His blood ran hot throughout his body, and when Red rutted against his prostate again Green sobbed; it was unreal, otherworldly.

He snapped back to reality when Red canted up so forcefully, with brute-like power, Green felt his body float in mid-air for a moment before falling back down hard. Green was stretched impossibly wide, like Red was determined to break him in two; body spent and frantic for release.

“ _Red_ ,” Green begged, eyes watering, “Please, _please_ , I need it, I need--”

Red gripped his neglected cock, twisting and tugging, flicking the head. Green’s vision became cloudy, sweat coiling at the nape of his neck. Red’s chest was flushed, muscles constricting; Green soaked him up, committing the sight to memory, Red pliant and broken beneath him.  

Green felt his orgasm building, this blinding pleasure rippling through his body. His was _so_ close, so damn close and he could feel Red was too.

“Red, I, I—” Green sputtered out a warning, spit falling from his mouth, limbs shaking and clenching around Red.

Red shot up; mouth now next to Green’s ear, low and wrecked, “I love you.”

Green came. So blindingly fast and all-consuming. He choked on his response, leaning into Red for support and full-body shuddering through his release, pleasure crashing over him and drowning him beautifully. Red came shortly after, filling him up even more, his hands pin-points of warmth where they rested on Green’s hips.

Green tried to gulp down air, his body thrumming with heat. He rested his head on Red’s shoulder, clutching, and Red kissed his temple softly; tenderly.

Green moved away, so, _so_ hot, sucking in a sharp breath when he felt Red’s cum squelch around inside of him. He huffed out a short laugh, looking up at Red, and he let out a surprised squeak when Red pulled him forward to trap him in a searing kiss.

Green moaned into it, the heat suddenly forgotten; clawing at Red’s scalp, fisting his hair and tilting Red’s head up to gain control, stealing all of the oxygen from Red’s lungs. Red separated first, panting fast into Green’s mouth, pupils dilated. Green kissed him lightly, trailing kisses along Red’s jaw.

Red made an appreciative sound, arms wrapping around Green’s waist and pulling him impossibly closer.

Green really did have trouble breathing then, but he couldn’t deny his husband anything; they stayed like that for a bit, breaths mingling together and murmurs of love passed between them.

Green smiled, wide and adoring, “We are _definitely_ coming back to Alola for our 1 year anniversary.”

“Okay,” Red returned the smile, his fingers drawing patterns on Green’s back, “But I’m picking the next year.”

“Well, as long as it’s not on that damn mountain.”

Green was met with silence. He frowned.

“Red? It’s not gonna be on the mountain, is it?”

Nothing.

“God dammit, Red!”

 

 


End file.
